


不洁

by Qigeshaminga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qigeshaminga/pseuds/Qigeshaminga
Summary: #青狮战败的帝弥雷特前提#卖身 mob 双性 NP 男性妊娠 重要角色死亡描写#以及一切您可能不能接受的
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	不洁

帝国的铁骑踏遍了整个芙朵拉，菲尔蒂亚化作一片火海。地狱与人间夹缝中幸存的人们在布满灰烬的苍穹下艰难呼吸着。结着焦的冻土种不出粮食，饿殍和死了的兵铺满了浮着冰的河。活着艰难。我常来的酒馆酒柜后本铺挂着法嘉斯的蓝旗。战争时分，居然也有人日日清洗，那蓝色在破旧的酒馆中刺目得很。现在却被撤下了。  
第一次见到那个男妓，是在个飞龙节。他年轻得很，十几二十岁的年纪。穿着一身破旧的白袍，被兜帽遮住的发色极浅。  
“哈，赛罗斯的人。你知道吧，那个被帝国军毁了的教会。”  
伴随着木制酒杯敲击酒桌的闷响，珍贵的麦酒被泼洒出来。我皱着眉头听着醉酒同伴的高声言语：“你看他的发色，和那个死了的司教一模一样。”  
“教会的人会到这种地方卖身？”  
同伴露出了隐晦的笑。  
“如果这世界上还有赛罗斯，那便没人敢动他。可在女皇的地界上，这家伙能凭着那张脸活下去，算是个幸运的。”  
不谙世事的教会人却为了几个铜板出卖自己金贵的屁股？我看到同伴的视线露骨地粘着那个瘦削的身体。他继续低声叙述道：“还是个双性……可别小看他，现在女人少，还能生的那些都被贵族们买走养在家里了。老二还站得起来的家伙们都愿意买他几次，这婊子赚的能比我们这些搏命的多得多啦。”  
我猜测我的同伴或许陷入了爱河却不愿承认。他的笑扭曲了，却仍念叨着关于那个男妓的传言：嫖客们喜欢分享他的身体填满他的肚子，然后把嫖资塞进他前面和后面的洞，他被操到怀孕又流产。  
“我有多余的钱，今天。”  
我这么说着。

把那些纤尘不染，高高在上女神信徒们拽入到恶臭的人间来，让本该被摆在祭台上的发色染上自己的精液，看着如宝石一般无瑕瞳孔沁出泪。我觉得我能理解那些人所想。我的同伴没读过赛罗斯之书也不曾拜谒过司教，对那个男妓投向的视线肮脏却虔诚，仿佛能借此窥到女神的侧脸。  
哦，那张脸。  
男妓乖顺的伏在我的腿间，上下舔舐着我的阴茎。被白色布料覆上的肩胛骨随着他的动作轻颤着。我拉起他的额发，仔细打量着那张因疼痛而皱眉的脸。他被教育的很好，就算被这样对待也不会放任自己流露出一丝不快。是个高极品。  
“继续舔。”  
粘腻的水声回响在室内。将阴茎润湿后，他吞咽了几次，将我完全勃起的硬物吞入了喉咙。我能感到我的分身撵着他喉头的软肉占领了他纤细的喉中。那张漂亮的脸上露出痛苦的表情，但我可没要求深喉，这是自作主张。这小婊子或许以为让我在他的嘴里射出来就能赚到这笔，我总不会让他如愿。  
“好了，把衣服脱掉。”  
白色的袍子叠在地上，布料摩擦发出细碎的响声，而我品味着这过程。被覆住的身体暴露在熠熠烛光下，这副身体看起来像法嘉斯冬天的雪，未经污染，纯洁得很。配得上那张脸。  
我拉开他想要遮住身体的手臂，将他推倒在客间的床铺上。老旧的家具“吱呀”地发出抱怨声。  
“张开腿。”  
他照做了，还曲起双腿握住了自己的脚踝，将自己双性的器官展开，裂开的红肉毫无保留地暴露在我的眼前。我伸出手指，轻轻触碰着他双腿间的入口，第一次当然要进入这里。指间顿时发凉，粘上了淫液。是个惯于接客的老妓，我这样判断着。  
男妓因为我的动作而颤抖着，耳尖与脸颊染上绯红色，像具尸体一样的身子终于有了点生气。但我没必要温柔对待一个婊子。我把硬得发疼的阴茎蹭上他的前穴，像要碾碎软肉一般顶着。他的穴口受到刺激，下意识地收缩着保护脆弱的内腔。但这没有用，我沉下腰，阴茎一分一分缓缓地插入他的阴道。依然很紧，像在强奸处女，比那些街边的妓女好上百倍。男妓的前穴尽力讨好着我慢慢插入的阴茎，几乎被撑满了，却层层包裹吮吸着。我也因为这样舒爽感而觉得头皮发紧。  
未经润滑就被插入，他一定会因我的动作而感到疼痛，却没有反抗，甚至将双腿分得更开了，颤抖着把自己的身体送到施虐者的面前。被教育得很好，再次。我想到，或许他曾因反抗而遭受过更过分的虐待。他仍记着那些伤，以至于能压抑住自己的痛呼声。  
他流露出了脆弱的表情，浅色的睫羽笼在那双清澈的眼上，像蒙了层雾，像蒙了层纱。他本可成为我的新娘，我的处女，这本该是我们的新婚之夜。  
我为他的美丽而感叹着，心中却涌上了更甚于此的施虐欲。将全部的硬物埋入他的身体，前穴辛苦却乖顺地吃下了我的阴茎，穴口无助地翕动着，蒙着一层湿漉漉的淫液，被惨兮兮地箍成圆形。  
这具身体拥有着预料之外的销魂滋味。内腔的软肉尽力讨好着我的阴茎，就像在乞求着更多一样。既是如此，我便放任了自己的欲望，按住他的腰身，快速地抽插起来。只是使用一个男妓而已，我这样告诫自己，动作自然算不上温柔。我尽情地蹂躏着双性人本就幼窄的阴道，满足地看着那个男妓因为疼痛而含泪的眼。  
他的那条没用的肉棒被刺激得半勃起，却不会没教养地擅自吐精。我能感到他的前穴因为我的抽插而变得更湿润柔软了，不经意间的呻吟与喘息也如此可爱，我操的这小骚货发情了，我甚至想因此奖励他一枚吻。拜此所赐，我能侵犯到他的身体最深处，流着蜜液的柔软的地方。我细细地研磨着他的内壁，却突然猛地顶入深处。最敏感的地方被如此虐待，我满意地听到他抑制不住的呜咽声，男妓纤长的脖颈扬起，露出个脆弱的弧度。  
像一只垂死的天鹅。我这么想着。  
就这么射入的话，这个双性说不定会被我操到怀孕。不知为何，我居然不自觉地臆想着他抱着孕肚打开腿伺候我的模样。这可不行。我发狠操进他的深处，掐着他在颤抖的腿跟释放了出来。  
我拔出了变软的阴茎，精液随着我的动作也流出了些许，脏污的白液覆上布满青紫痕迹的腿。他本该蜷缩在床上喘息着，却勉强伸出手去触碰自己的白袍。  
他该不会以为这样就结束了吧，我出的价格可是要买下他整整的一夜。我将心中所想说出口，不出预料地看到了他微微睁大了双眼，露出了副脆弱的表情。

我的同伴走到那个男妓的身后，轻轻按着他的小腹，两指强迫饱受折磨的雌穴张开，红肿的穴口以翕动着吐出了我射入的液体。在他人面前排泄的耻感令他啜泣出声。简单的扩张后，同伴将他的阴茎插入到男妓的后穴中。而已经释放过一次的我在一旁坦然地看着这一幕。  
“不……！”  
那本不是能够接受欲望的地方说实话，我不太理解同伴的特殊爱好。男妓的后穴吞得辛苦，湿漉的后穴被迫绽放着，颤抖个不停，臀瓣上布满了指痕与掐痕。但那里或许早已常有访客，他最终还是艰难地吞下了。我能看到他额角沁出细密的汗珠，漂亮的绿色发丝也被打湿了，凌乱地铺在床铺上。看着他那张不禁溢出呻吟的，忍痛的脸，我便会觉得一股热流从脊柱冲入脑中。  
虽然已经射出了，但看着被他人玩弄的那个人，我不禁用手抚上了自己的阴茎撸动起来。等到它半硬的时候便撑开了那个男妓的嘴，向着他的喉咙压去，那些细碎的哭叫与呻吟声被堵回了喉咙，他被迫再次用舌头服侍着我的肉棒。与此同时，深埋在他后穴的那根肉棒也开始了抽插。被这样突然的侵犯刺激到，他几乎被呛到无法顺利呼吸，却不敢把它吐出，只能抬起手捧起我的阴茎，再次吞入喉咙。  
同伴饶有兴致地观赏着身下的人的努力，掐住他的臀瓣欺身而上。我知道那个姿势能够操得更狠更深，而他也的确这么做了。同伴的猛力冲撞让他发出微弱的呜咽声，甚至握不住我的肉棒。  
“啧，真没用。”  
我这么说着。或许预感了即将发生的事。男妓露出了哀求的表情。  
这可没用。同伴短暂地将硬物抽出，我抱起他的身体，让他跨坐在我的身上。手指顺着他纤弱的腰线向下，捏弄着他在会阴处裂开的软肉，插入他的雌穴。那口穴足够湿腻却仍然那么紧，我的阴茎再次触碰到那出微热的入口，按着他的腰强迫他再次吃下。已经被使用彻底的肉穴吞得顺利，我土托住他的臀瓣上下耸动着，充血涨红的异物在他湿润的前穴中猛地进出。  
这个姿势能让他的压抑的喘息声飘落在我耳边，也能让我操到他的深处，这或许太刺激了些，在阴道深处隐秘的宫颈食髓知味地为我绽放着。我的龟头吻上那处曾承受我精液的地方，发狠捣弄着。我将其中抽缩的柔嫩肉壁尽数刮蹭开来，硬物在大张的双腿间进出，把他穴内的媚肉捅插成柔顺平直的模样。我让他保持双腿大开的姿势，稍稍抬起他的屁股将他的后穴展开在我同伴的面前，感受着我的手指掠过他因被操弄而外翻的肉穴时的颤抖。  
同伴随意掏弄了下他被冷落许久的后穴，再次将他的硬物插入。这没什么，在战场上，我们总是这样使用女人或双性。我只能看到他涨红的阴茎没入男妓身体的情景，但能感觉到男妓的前穴因为这样的刺激而绞紧了我的欲望。我差点就这么射出了——如果没看到同伴沉溺在欲望之中的丑陋神情的话。无论被怎样对待，他都柔顺地承受了。我正在侵犯的那只子宫一定也是，不管是谁，按着他射入多少脏液也都会被他的胎中喝下吧。  
啊，我的新娘被弄脏了，但他本只是一个婊子而已。  
他的求饶声与泣声只能让我更加兴奋，我本打算温柔待他，却在那时看到了他指间发光的饰物。那是枚银色的戒指，指环残缺了但仍然能看到镶着的绿色宝石。送给他这件信物的人或许是第一个侵犯入这个身体的，他的精子能射入这只纯洁的子宫。我的心中涌上了没由来的酸意。就算那男人让他这样出卖身体，也不愿把这个丢掉吗？我稍稍放松手臂，他顿时失去了支撑点向下坐去，我能感到我几乎能操穿他的子宫。  
“别、别这样……！”  
像那枚宝石般映着烛光的眼睛流下泪，他啜泣着扶住我的肩膀摇晃着屁股，主动伺候着我这一根。或许是被这样的媚态所刺激，同伴掐住他的腰猛力抽插起来。挣扎是徒劳的，前后都被侵犯的男妓脱不开我的控制，只能无力地扭腰承受。  
给他戒指的人也是个蠢货，这婊子生来就该摆着胸脯摇着腰，在男人的身下雌伏着讨生活。我再次将精液射入他的子宫中，毫无留恋地将阴茎抽出。我突然想起那些戏言，他会不会怀上我的种，然后再被别人的肉棒戳坏子宫？同伴让他趴伏在床铺上，用后入的姿势侵犯着。完全勃起的欲根将他的后穴撑满，我射入又流出的精液染脏了两人交合的部位。同伴的操弄大开大合，囊袋不断拍打在男妓的屁股上，发出淫靡的声响。  
我看到同伴猛力抽插了几下，最后深埋在男妓的体内射出。他的眼中闪过某种不可捉摸的光，探过身扳过男妓的脸细细观赏着，那家伙已经被玩到眼神涣散了。同伴的手顺着他的脖颈和腰线向下，将他的双腿分开，扣挖着那口前穴。男妓颤抖着挣扎想要想把腿合上，这理所当然是徒劳的，他的私处毫无保留地暴露在我面前，被玩弄至红肿的穴口轻轻翕动，仿佛正在散发着一道热气。我能看到我的东西慢慢从肉穴泌出。  
没人能抵挡得住这样的诱惑。同伴的眼神发暗，揪住男妓的额发强迫他舔舐自己的肉棒。他疲软的东西再度变硬，然后托着自己的东西送入了男妓体内。  
“不，别再……”  
已经被过度使用的地方再次被侵犯，男妓发出令人怜惜的呜咽声。这可是他故意煽动我的，我的阴茎再度勃起了。当同伴在男妓的身体中进出时，我扶住她的腰挺身进入了他的后穴，一样的湿热紧致。我们互相交换了进攻的位置，肆意地抽插起来。  
分别发泄在男妓体内后，他已经被我们干得满身布满了青紫淤痕，甚至没有力气将双腿合上。我抱了他三次，这也没办法，谁叫他在被陌生人轮番插入的时候还要露出任人予求予取的煽情表情。我一边回想着男妓被侵犯时的情形，一边伸出手掌抚摸着他的双腿内侧。我能感受到他在我掌中的颤抖，他一定是在害怕我们的再度侵犯。心中没由来地烧起怒火，我伸出手指顺着他的双腿插入了黏腻不堪的前穴。敏感的地方再次受到虐待，男妓眼神涣散地挣扎着。大量的白浊被我的手指挖出，这是在做最低限度的清洁——穴被用得这么脏，就算你习惯了这些，但对下一个要进入的人很失礼哦。

这样对着男妓说了。我满意地看着他流露出恐惧与哀求的表情。别误会，我没有跟别人分享这些的兴趣。但买下这家伙的价格比一般的妓女还要高，不好好地彻底利用怎么行呢。  
我冷眼旁观着我买来的男妓落入他手，就算被过分地使用了。但那副染上艳色的身体仍然诱人。他被迫跪倒在地上，膝盖被压出红痕，腿间被一根阴茎侵犯抽插起来。他的身体一定已经相当容易被进入了，这样玩弄下去的话，说不定这家伙好几天都不能出来接客了，真是可怜。  
被再次射入之后，他的身体被摆弄成双腿大开的姿势。前后两穴被不同人的欲望侵犯折磨着。那些人毫不怜惜地按住他的腰身向下按去，狠狠地贯穿着。就算早已耗尽了推拒的力气，他仍尝试挣扎着。  
“救我……”  
他望向我，用着裹挟着祈求的悲哀神情。那样的眼睛让我想到了在战场上伤重垂死的敌兵，我理应将刀插进他们的胸膛，让那双眼睛中的光彻底熄灭。但我却想握住他的手。  
“救我，帝弥……”

朝霞洒入房中，贝雷特勉强支撑起被彻底使用过的身体。他的手指向下探去，两个穴都被过度使用了，在黏腻之中取出那几枚铜币。简单的清洗过后，他披上衣袍遮住了自己用于出卖的身体。  
趁着仍未聚集起人们的清晨，他敲开了店家破旧的木门。把那些铜币换成食物后，俯身走入了一条小巷。  
“mama！”  
金发的幼童对他展露出笑容。他裹紧了自己的衣衫，抱起了那孩子，从妓女变成恬淡的母亲，在他的额头上落下一枚吻。那孩子嚼着他带回黑面包，然后用着细嫩的喉咙咽下粗糙的食物。  
贝雷特摸了摸他的金发。在湛蓝色的视线中，他召唤出火焰将水加热，从衣袋中取出一小袋茶叶。  
看着那孩子向自己投来疑惑的视线，他温和地笑着解答道：“是洋甘菊花茶。很久没见过这个了，虽然很贵，但还是狠心买了下来。”  
没能理解这句话的含义，那孩子含糊地点了点头。钻到母亲的怀中，将茶杯捧在手里。  
“好烫。”  
那孩子眯着眼睛将茶杯放下，却看到自己母亲的眼中流出了泪。他伸出手指捧下了那滴泪水。  
“mama……？”


End file.
